


Нестраховой случай

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Doctor/Patient, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Кит опускает свою задницу на узкую кушетку, хотя с куда большим удовольствием опустил бы её на колени этого доктора.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Нестраховой случай

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Шу, драгоценная, с Днём рождения! ❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9123360)

Боль обжигает колени. Челюсть ноет, по подбородку, кажется, стекает кровь. Голова немного кружится, но первое, что Кит делает, когда открывает глаза — хватает перевернувшийся скейт. Вроде цел. Дека чуть поцарапана, но это нестрашно. После такого удара могла и расслоиться к чертям, так что. Легко отделался.

— Кит! — Ханк помогает ему подняться, а Лэнс уже льёт минералку на когда-то белый носовой платок. — Говорить можешь?!

— Слышать тоже, так что можно не орать. — Он нехотя протирает лицо мокрой тканью. Кажется, придётся купить Лэнсу новый платок, потому что этот своё уже отжил.

— Ты в крови весь, — уже тише говорит Ханк, и как всегда драматизирует. Кит видит себя в тёмной витрине: подумаешь, губа разбита, и колени немного.

— Чел, тебе бы в больничку на всякий, — поддерживает его Лэнс. Предатель. — Ты с такого размаху нае…

— Я в порядке, ясно? Бывало хуже.

— Не бывало.

— Нет, не бывало.

Глаза закатываются без всяких усилий. Много эти двое знают, как же.  
Много, вообще-то, и Кит тронут заботой, правда, но его царапины не стоят такой паники. С другой стороны, выпрямить ноги как следует не получается. Кожу щиплет, неприятно стягивает запекающейся кровью, попытка пройтись ощущается как вонзающиеся в стопы шипы. Не хватало ему ещё защемления какого-нибудь или, что маловероятно, перелома, но он ещё на адреналине — кто знает?

— Хрен с вами, — сдаётся Кит, — где тут ближайшая клиника?

***

Лэнс и Ханк остаются на крыльце, третий его друг — скейт — отправляется в кабинет врача вместе с Китом, несмотря на все уговоры. Его Кит прижимает к груди, пачкая и без того грязную толстовку, с ним он переступает порог кабинета и его же едва не роняет себе на ноги, когда видит врача.

Тот стоит возле окна. Свет падает на выразительное лицо полосами, пробивается сквозь развёрнутые жалюзи и бликует на чёрной дужке очков. Переливается серебром в белых волосах, золотом — на блестящем зажиме галстука. Отражается в мягкой приветливой улыбке, и это определённо стоило всех полученных Китом ссадин.  
Впрочем, уголки губ ползут вниз, как только доктор — _чёрт, шрифт на бейдже слишком мелкий_ — обращает внимание на разбитые колени Кита.

— Садись.

Тут же Кит опускает свою задницу на узкую кушетку, хотя с куда большим удовольствием опустил бы её на колени этого доктора. Если бы только свои сейчас не болели так, что выть хочется.

Виноват голос. Строгий, но по-приятному строгий. Будь этот парень адвокатом, Кит оправдал бы всех его подзащитных. Такому просто нельзя противиться, и Кит подчиняется. Даже когда доктор просит положить скейт рядом. _Ласково_ просит. У Кита подкосились бы колени, но они уже подкошены асфальтом.

— Из-за него ты так? — спрашивает док, кивая в сторону скейта. — Неудачный трюк?

Очень удачный, если подумать. Самый удачный из всех, которые Кит когда-либо исполнял. Потому что ещё ни один трюк до этого не познакомил его с горячим парнем в обтягивающей рубашке и зауженных джинсах. Белый халат скрывает задницу, но это упущение Кит прощает за то, как он сидит на мускулистых плечах.

Удачный, но боль и поцарапанный скейт вряд ли можно считать удачей, поэтому Кит не знает, что ответить. Неопределённо мотает головой и с шумом втягивает в себя воздух, когда док встаёт перед ним на колени.

До этого момента Кит думал, что лучше уже не будет. После этого момента Кит возносится куда-то, где ещё не был и вряд ли окажется снова. Потому что док легко касается его кожи, водит впитавшими солнечное тепло пальцами вокруг ранок, гладит ноги там, где их не закрывают кеды и шорты.

— Больно? — спрашивает он, поворачивая в сторону его стопу. Кит уверен, что ему не было бы больно, даже если бы прямо сейчас док ему что-нибудь сломал.

— Нет. Я в порядке, правда.

— У тебя колени разбиты. Это _уже_ никакое не «в порядке».

Несмотря на сказанное, док улыбается. Треплет Кита по волосам и поднимается, после чего начинает копаться в шкафчиках.  
Саму малость Киту стыдно. Не за то, что пытался соврать врачу, а за то, что мысленно уже трахнулся с ним на этой кушетке, на его рабочем столе и разочек на подоконнике.

Док возвращается к его ногам. Держит крепко, пока обрабатывает раны, и Кит хотел бы чувствовать его ладони на бёдрах. Может, ещё самую малость выше.  
Всё это время док смотрит на него поверх очков. Холодным разумом Кит понимает, что это всего лишь часть процесса, необходимость убедиться, что очередной пациент не упадёт в обморок. Возбуждённые эмоции надеются, что Кит тоже ему понравился.

Новое прикосновение ранит во всех смыслах; от боли Кит шипит сквозь зубы. Док сразу же останавливается. Прикрывает веки, излишне медленно, дует на ободранное колено, пока массирует большим пальцем кожу возле. Когда он снова смотрит на него, Кит в самом деле готовится упасть в обморок. _Матерь божья_.

— Так легче? — спрашивает док, встревоженный, и это вот совсем не помогает. Скорее наоборот даже.

— Н-нормально, — всё же выдавливает из себя Кит, слишком тихо и сипло.

Улыбка дока лучше обезболивающего. Кит любуется ей, упуская, когда именно тот успел перебинтовать его ноги.

— Почти порядок, — док выпрямляется, напоследок задержав пальцы на напряжённой икре. — Осталось только это.

В первые секунды Кит не понимает, о чём он. В следующие — даже не пытается. Всё, на что хватает активности тела — держать в голове, как дышать, потому что док склоняется к его лицу. Обрабатывает ссадину на губе, поймёт Кит позже. Со всей бережностью, невесомыми прикосновениями промакивает ранку странно пахнущей салфеткой.

— Вот теперь всё, — сообщает он, закрепив пластырь.

— А-ага.

— Вот и славно. — Док садится за стол, откашливается, перебирая бумаги. — Чуть не забыл: имя и возраст?

Он снова смотрит поверх очков. Рубашка натягивается на груди, ручка изящно зажата в пальцах. Такой сексуальный. Кит представляет, как запрыгнул бы на стол и потянул бы за галстук на себя. Как поцеловал бы его — мокро и с чувством, как вылизал бы его рот, а потом и не только, как стонал бы под ним, над ним, и как он только пожелает.

Док прочищает горло, привлекая внимание.

— Простите. Кит, Кит Когане, уже можно, в смысле, двадцать один.

Это не фантазия — Кит отчётливо слышит смешок, хоть док держит лицо. Недолго; всё же улыбается, продолжая заполнять что-то.  
После он в пару шагов вновь оказывается перед Китом.

— Идти можешь?

На пробу Кит пробует согнуть колени. Повязки держатся, но не мешают. Идеальные.  
Ничто больше его здесь не держит, и как только Кит выйдет отсюда — всё закончится.

— Не уверен, — врёт он, желая продлить общение хоть немного.

— Хм. Ты один сюда пришёл?

— Нет, с друзьями.

— Отлично. Тогда хватай скейт.

Кит не понимает, зачем. Не понимает до последнего и ещё чуточку дольше, пока до него не доходит, что док подхватил его на руки. Всего целиком, вместе со скейтом. Что прижимает к своей широкой груди, что несёт по коридору, почти как принцессу, и не прилагает к этому никаких видимых усилий.

— Они? — спрашивает док, кивая в сторону застывших на месте Лэнса и Ханка. Кит отвечает что-то невразумительное, шокированный. — Тогда передаю из рук в руки. Будьте с ним поаккуратнее и проследите, чтобы он как следует отдыхал.

Док уходит так же эффектно, как и появился — в сознании на несколько секунд отпечатываются взметнувшиеся полы халата — и всё, что слышит, Кит, это принадлежащее Лэнсу:

— Охренеть.

***

Он и так в курсе, что идиот — Лэнсу необязательно напоминать ему об этом каждый раз, но он напоминает.

— Тебе отдыхать сказали, — замечает Ханк, с осуждением втягивая колу через трубочку. Кит ведёт плечами и всё равно встаёт на скейт. Правда, ничего сложнее, чем просто ехать по прямой, не получается: корка на коленях не позволяет согнуть их как следует.

— Он всё равно не послушает, ты же в курсе? — язвит Лэнс, на что Кит показывает ему язык. — Ты ведь не секси-доктор.

Теперь Лэнс получает подзатыльник. Тот тычет под рёбра в ответ, и Ханку приходится разнять их, пока кто-нибудь из них не покалечился по-настоящему.

— Как можно было не спросить его имя? — закатывает глаза Лэнс, отдышавшись. — Тем более у него бейджик был.

— Полагаю, он не туда смотрел.

Следующий подзатыльник достаётся Ханку. За то, что это правда, и оттого обиднее.  
В выдохе Кита кроется вся тяжесть мира. С ней он ложится на горячий асфальт, раскидываясь звёздочкой.  
Безнадёжный.

— Ты на сайте клиники смотрел? — наконец-то Ханк спрашивает что-то дельное. Кит кивает, а затем мотает головой.

— Нет его там.

— Новенький, может? — Вопрос риторический, поэтому Кит ничего не отвечает. — А если возле клиники его подождать?

— Я не сталкер.

— Конечно нет, ты всего лишь озабоченный студент на каникулах.

Настроения и сил нет даже на то, чтобы встать и пнуть Лэнса, как он того заслуживает. Тяжко вздохнув, Кит дотягивается до скейта и прижимает его к груди.  
Он больше чувствует, чем видит, как Лэнс и Ханк переглядываются, ставя Киту свой диагноз. Его Кит и так знает: влюблённый идиот.

— Эй, — Лэнс легонько пинает его ногой, привлекая внимание, — может тогда тебе, не знаю, на перевязку сходить? Не завидую твоей страховке, но…

Кит не дослушивает. Подскакивает, окрылённый, душит в объятьях их обоих, готовясь бежать до клиники прямо сейчас.  
Плевать на страховую.

***

Может, Киту и плевать на страховую, но, как выяснилось, в обратную сторону это не работает. Вся стипендия за следующий месяц уйдёт на погашение долгов — возможно, Киту придётся искать подработку — и это ещё не конец.

Он бегает в клинику из-за каждой царапины и за две недели успевает стать местной легендой. У медсестёр начинается нервный тик, едва они его видят, однако ещё ни разу Киту не удалось увидеть того доктора.  
Травмы пустяковые, с ними справляются интерны, которых тут едва ли не столько же, сколько больных. Они над Китом посмеиваются, и ему всё равно.

Кит разорён (почти) и безутешен (совершенно).

Скоро и перевязки не потребуются. Колени зажили — ещё не полностью, но Кит уже в состоянии делать несложные трюки. Ханк по-прежнему смотрит на него взглядом, полным сочувствия, а Лэнс скучающе толкает стопой свой скейт, сидя на скамейке.

— Чел, тебе осталось разве что по-настоящему что-нибудь сломать.

— Лэнс, он не настолько тупой, — укоряет его Ханк.

— Так я пошутил же!

Кит переворачивает скейт ногой. Выдыхает, готовясь, и в груди разгорается пламя азартного предвкушения.  
Он пружинит на доске, прикидывая траекторию и угол. Если не выйдет, тогда ничего уже не поможет.  
Они оба неправы. _Настолько_. И это ради любви, а значит того стоит.

— Ки-и-ит, — предупреждающе окликает Лэнс, но уже поздно.

— Кит, там же стена!

В этом и был смысл.  
За ударом следует вспышка боли. За ней — пустота.

***

Потолок слепит своей белизной, так что Кит жмурится, не успев толком открыть глаза. Собственный стон оглушает, бьёт по ушам, отдаётся болью во всём теле.  
Когда Киту всё же удаётся разлепить веки, он обнаруживает себя в знакомом кабинете. Те же жалюзи, тот же цветок в углу, та же кушетка.  
Доктор, правда, другой. Хоть на нём те же очки и тот же халат — Кит узнаёт пятно от ручки возле бейджа.

— Очнулся? — спрашивает парень, на вид моложе предыдущего лет на пять. Он склоняется ниже, и Кит инстинктивно вжимается в стену. — Вижу, что очнулся. Сколько пальцев я показываю?

— Два. Вы кто?

Парень растерянно моргает. Склоняет голову набок, рассматривая Кита, будто тот с другой планеты.

— Доктор. А ты кто?

— Скейтер.

Разговор зашёл в тупик, как и сам Кит. Он осматривается снова, ища подсказки, но их нет.

— Это ведь не ваш кабинет, да?

Доктор вскидывает бровь, такую же рыжую, как волосы, убранные в свободный хвост. Стучит шариковой ручкой по дужке очков и выглядит ужасно оскорблённым.

— Мой, вообще-то. Видишь? — Он открывает дверь, демонстрируя табличку на ней, а затем тычет в бейджик. — Доктор Холт.

— Но ведь тут бывают другие доктора?

— Нет.

Кит перестаёт что-либо понимать. Хватает ртом воздух, как брошенная на берег рыба, но так и не произносит ни одного вопроса из тех, что вертятся на языке.  
Может, тот секси-доктор — всего лишь его фантазия?  
Но Лэнс и Ханк тоже его видели. Значит он всё же существует. Или же у них была одна общая галлюцинация. Такие бывают?

— Ты тут какого-то другого доктора видел? — прерывает его размышления доктор Холт, излишне серьёзный и, похоже, обиженный на Кита за что-то.

— Угу. Такого…

Он не знает, как описать, поэтому водит в воздухе руками. Очерчивает силуэт, который ему не первую ночь снится, и вздыхает, понимая, что это не поможет.  
 _Нужно было всего лишь узнать имя в тот раз_.

Доктор Холт меняется в лице. Приподнимает подбородок Кита, смотря ему в глаза. Его губы медленно растягиваются в улыбке — жутковато, но Кит слишком убит горем потерянной любви, чтобы придавать этому значение.

— Значит, это ты тот самый «Кит-уже-можно»?

Щёки сразу же вспыхивают. Кит тогда за языком не следил, и вообще…  
Секунду, откуда он знает?!

— Сиди, скейтер, сейчас выпишу тебе рецепт. Ты, кстати, нос сломал, но я вправил. Придётся тебе походить с синяками под глазами. Ещё на лбу шишка знатная будет. В общем, не самый лучший вид для свиданий, хотя, уверен, он всё равно в восторге будет. На, держи.

Доктор Холт протягивает ему цветной стикер с номером телефона и ровно выведенным под ним «Широ».

— Широ обычно к шести домой приходит, но можешь набрать ему в обед. Скажешь, что это я тебя к нему направил, и что он должен мне билеты на Близзкон. А теперь топай домой, и, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы я тебя тут больше не видел.

С широкой доброжелательной улыбкой доктор Холт выталкивает его за дверь и, судя по звуку, закрывается на ключ изнутри.  
Кит пялится на стикер ещё какое-то время, всё ещё ничего не понимая.  
Может, этот «Широ» ему что-то объяснит.

***

Всё время до полудня Кит ходит по съёмной квартире с пакетом льда, который прикладывает к переносице, как только ощущение холода исчезает. Боль, к сожалению, исчезать не собирается.  
То и дело он бросает взгляд на часы, считая минуты. Старается не смотреть на своё отражение и морщится, когда всё же ловит его в отполированном чайнике. Уродливая панда, вот кто Кит. О свиданиях и правда лучше забыть на какое-то время. Впрочем, будто Кит вообще на них ходит.

Проходит ещё пять минут после того, как стрелка отстукивает двенадцать, когда Кит наконец решается. Набирает в грудь воздух, держа в голове, что он уже взрослый и не должен бояться телефонных звонков.

— Слушаю?

Мобильник чуть не выскальзывает из рук.  
Конечно же он узнаёт голос. Мягкий и вместе с тем властный. Его Кит вспоминал все последние недели, когда дрочил перед сном и немного утром.

— Алло? — Голос становится настороженнее. — С кем я разговариваю?

Ему уже некуда падать и терять тоже нечего. Поэтому он прочищает горло, чтобы выдать будничное:

— Это Кит. Тот самый, которому «уже можно».

Пауза слишком долгая. Пора бы бросить трубку и постараться забыть об этом вместе с привычкой смотреться в зеркало, с такими-то синяками под глазами, но голос на той стороне останавливает его.

— Д-да, я помню. Как твои колени? В смысле, я не с какой-то целью — то есть, конечно, я волнуюсь о твоём здоровье, но… Чёрт, прости, не могу собраться с мыслями.

Кит его не винит. Он и сам сейчас не здесь мыслями. Мыслями он на коленях этого Широ, снимает с него рубашку и думает, как интереснее использовать галстук.

Они болтают о всяком. Широ признаётся, что работает адвокатом (Кит так и знал), что тогда зашёл за Мэттом (видимо, доктором Холтом), чтобы забрать его на обед, и, пока тот вышел, со скуки решил примерить халат вместе с очками. Что это должна была быть всего лишь тупая шутка, а потом… Потом случился Кит. И то, каким голосом Широ обо всём этом рассказывает, ясно даёт понять, что он не жалеет, хоть и продолжает извиняться в перерывах.

— Мне приходилось оказывать первую помощь, когда я служил в армии, так что решил, что справлюсь. Ты точно в порядке? Если я упустил что-то серьёзное, то не прощу себе.

— Нет-нет, никаких переломов, — успокаивает его Кит. Взгляд падает на тёмный экран телевизора, и даже в нём отчётливо видно всё, что стряслось с лицом. Раскиснув, он добавляет мрачное: — _в тот раз_.

— Подожди. Ты снова упал со скейта? Так. Я отпрошусь и сейчас приеду, никуда не убегай, договорились?

Прежде, чем Кит отвечает, Широ бросает трубку.

Да куда он убежит, он с дивана подняться не может. Смотрит в никуда перед собой, то ли испуганный, то ли перевозбуждённый. Может, всё сразу.  
 _Господи, он же придёт сейчас_. Парень из его влажных снов. Если повезёт, в тех самых джинсах, и ничего не помешает рассмотреть его задницу. Если повезёт чуточку больше, то не только рассмотреть.  
Ему прибраться нужно? Сбегать за вином и приготовить что-нибудь на двоих? Надеть что-нибудь посексуальнее, чем старая грязная толстовка? Хотя с таким лицом вряд ли хоть что-то будет выглядеть сексуально.

Телефон вибрирует в руке, пугая Кита до усрачки.

— Привет ещё раз. Прости, забыл спросить адрес.

Они смеются вместе, почти до хрипоты. Вместе выясняют, что ничего для Широ готовить не нужно, бардак его не пугает, а панд он даже любит, так что Киту не о чем волноваться, но он всё равно волнуется. Нервничает до самого приезда, то и дело выглядывая на улицу.  
Кит знал, что Широ приедет с минуты на минуту, и сердце всё равно подскакивает к горлу, когда возле его дома паркуется белоснежный Кадиллак.

Широ восхитительный. Даже в дурацком пижонском пиджаке, который наверняка шился под заказ — так идеально он сидит. Кит сорвал бы его прямо сейчас, вместе со всем остальным. Сорвал бы, но Широ опережает. Не раздевает, к сожалению — берёт лицо Кита в руки, всматриваясь, и ласково проводит большими пальцами по скулам.

— Как же ты так?..

— Не увидел стену, — технически это правда: перед столкновением Кит зажмурился, так что что. Всё честно.

— Сильно болит?

Кит ведёт плечом, не определившись. Может, и болит, только мозг концентрируется на другом. На тёплых пальцах, касающихся щёк, на бьющейся над воротником венке, на глазах, удивительно серых, искрящихся золотом летнего солнца. Как вообще можно быть _таким_.  
Широ склоняется над ним. Невесомо целует кожу возле синяков, слева и справа, и Кит сейчас с ума сойдёт, честное слово.

— Так полегче? — спрашивает он. Его голос самую малость хрипит, ломая Кита на личностном уровне. — Прости, я тороплюсь, наверное…

Медлит, скорее. Кит хватает его за лацкан пиджака и целует в губы, наплевав на приличия. Тянет за собой на диван, пытаясь стащить с его плеч треклятый пиджак, но Широ тормозит возле, так и не упав за Китом на подушки. Упирается обеими руками в изголовье, нависая. Горячо, пиздец.

— Кит, — просит он, и Кит решает не слушать. Наматывает на кулак выбившийся галстук, однако Широ стоит на своём. Своих двоих, точнее.

— Что-то не так? — Кит не сдался. Это стратегическое отступление.

— Я успел поговорить с Мэттом. Он сказал, что хоть у тебя и нет сотрясения, на всякий случай сегодня стоит… воздержаться. — Мученически выдохнув, Широ вновь смотрит Киту в глаза. — Так что буду тебя лечить и оберегать, уж извини.

Без сопротивления Широ высвобождает свой галстук. Без него же берёт со стола оставленный Китом пакет со льдом и бережно прикладывает его к синей переносице, не забыв поцеловать Кита в висок.  
Сволочь этот доктор Холт. Кит больше в его клинику ни ногой.

— А завтра? — спрашивает он, откинувшись головой на плечо Широ.

— Что «завтра»?

— Завтра будет… _можно_?

От смеха у Кита начинают болеть рёбра. Широ гладит его по предплечьям, пока пытается отдышаться.

— Наверное, можно.

— Тогда оставайся.

Кит серьёзен, настолько, насколько возможно. Докажет это Широ столько раз, сколько потребуется.  
Но Широ не нужны доказательства. Он улыбается ему самой светлой улыбкой и целует кисти рук.

— Только если ты хочешь.

В ответ Кит неловко чмокает его в губы, чувствуя, как краснеет.

— Хочу.


End file.
